


Miss Harming

by SneakyShrubbery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyShrubbery/pseuds/SneakyShrubbery
Summary: This is just something I wanted to write rewatching and reading all the Harry Potter movies and books. This is my first fanfiction EVER written. But I like reading them and decided that if I wanted something like this then I had to write it myself. Maybe somebody else will like it too, if not I don't mind.English is my third language and I have a writing disability. So please be kind if I make any mistakes.Plot:June Harming is a fourth-year student at Hogwarts. Her cousin on day plants the idea in her head that she and Malfoy would make a great couple. But she is just being silly, is she? Follow the events and see what happens.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The first five chapters! Enjoy! More will come as I write.

You sat on a blanket beneath the big walnut tree that stood close to the edge of the pond close to the Harming family home. It was merely two weeks left of summer and it was time to return to Hogwartz for your fourth year. You had been sitting on the blanket for the better part of the day drawing away in the old leather-bound book. Your dad, Mathew Harming, stood knees deep at the edge of the pond tending to his garden of water grown plants. “June, come over a second!” he called out a glass jar with something green in his hands. You folded your book together and put the pencils in the back pocket of your jeans shorts. As you strode towards him, he smiled gently at you. “Your mother requested these for her potions. Could you be a dear and run in and hand them to her?” he asked. “Of course!” you said, taking the jar from your father's hands. You looked at the contents of the jar, the green almost fussy plant in it so fresh that it still was all wet and slimy. “Elodian?” You asked, raising a brow at your father. Then it hit you. “Oh no! Mom is making that horrible thing for my hair again.” you sighed. “She only means well, and besides she has used it for years and she has the most beautiful hair I have ever seen,” he said while grinning. “It is not that I don’t like the results, but does it have to smell so bad?” you asked and your dad chuckled shooing you off to the house. 

Your father was a herbologist, well renowned in the wizarding world. He had written several books that had all been received well, but his latest publishing was said to be the best one yet. It was a complete encyclopedia of all the magical plants that there were. It was his life’s work and since the work for the encyclopedia had been completed he had spent a lot of time mainly tending to his gardens. Lately, he had however started an experiment with hybrid plants, and you were sure you would soon find him noose deep in a scroll of parchment again writing away on yet another essay or book. 

Your mother was a potioner, and a fine one at that. Like your father, she had written books on different topics regarding the art of brewing, but most of her work was “taking care of your home and your father” she usually said while chuckling. She spent a lot of time in the basement of the pretty large house you lived in, brewing away all kinds of elixirs and remedies. You believed that it wasn’t only your good genes that had granted you the not so bad looks you usually received compliments for. 

Walking into the house you saw a faint smoke coming from the door that led down to the basement. As you opened the door which revealed the stairs leading down to your mother's potion room a big huff of steam hit you. You almost choked on the ghastly smell that filled your nostrils before taking a deep breath over your shoulder and pinched your nose before descending down. 

You quickly entered a dimply lit stone room where your mother stood stirring in a small cauldron which was put atop a gas flame. “Oh, hello darling!” she beamed at you. Without answering you gave her the glass jar and flashed her a quick smile before turning on your heels and heading towards the stairs. Before you could take a single step up the staircase your mother called for you. “June! Could you please prepare the spare bedroom? Pansy will be arriving for supper and will be staying for a couple of days. Her parents had some business to attend to and we thought it a great opportunity to take you both school supply shopping.”. You beamed back at her almost letting go of your nose as you gave her a quick thumbs up and dashing up the stairs. 

Pansy was your cousin that you had grown up with and who took care of you during your first year at Hogwarts. Although two years your senior you had always been good friends. You loved her with all your heart, even though she was like two different people when you were alone or when she was with her friends at Hogwartz. Sometimes you wondered if the one she displayed to others was her real self and the one she was when with you was the odd Pansy. But you didn’t care, you loved your cousin and though she could be horrible to others she was always kind to you. 

You flew up to more stairs and found yourself on the third floor which was also the top floor. As you came up the stars you were greeted with a large sitting room consists of two large sofas, two large armchairs, where you usually would cuddle up and read in on rainy days, and a fireplace in white painted brick. There were doors leading in three directions from the sitting room. To the right were two doors, each leading to a spare bedroom that had its own adjacent baths. To the right was one door that led up a spiraling staircase to a small tower perched on the side of the house. The view up there was amazing and you would often spend nights when the sky was clear up there with your dad stargazing. The other door on the right led into your bedroom, which also had an adjacent bathroom. You turned into one of the spare rooms on the left and started making the large queen-sized bed for Pansy. After fluffing the pillows and putting fresh towels in the small bathroom for her you walked down to the bottom floor, it already getting close to supper. As you exited the room you could smell your mothers cooking, which was much more pleasant than the horrid smell of her brewing. Your stomach started to rumble and you jumped the last few steps to the bottom floor. As you landed a dash of light and a huffing came from your fireplace in the family living room. Pansy had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2 – Pansy Parkinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy arrives and we get to know her relationship with your family and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I never mention their age in this fanfiction. But I like to imagine them being 2 years older, it just fits my perception of when you should start school. But I will leave it to you to determine their age.

Out of the fireplace stepped Pansy Parkinson, a wide smile on her face as she saw her cousin standing just meters from her waiting to leap at her and embrace her in a tight hug. She hardly managed to dust herself off and put down her suitcase before the short girl leaped at her and threw her arm around her, squeezing hard. “Hello, June!” Pansy chuckled while returning the hug. You released her and took a step back letting your mother through to give Pansy a heartily embrace. “It’s nice seeing you, darling.” Your mother said while resting her hand on Pansy’s shoulders. “I’m happy seeing you to aunt Rosie,” Pansy said while shifting her suitcase from one hand to the other. Your mother's name was actually Rosemary, but everybody called her Rosie. “Oh, please put your luggage at the bottom of the stairs, I’ll have Mathew carry them up after supper.” your mom said. Pansy nodded giving a smile and a “thank you” while placing the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. “How you been June? Good summer?” Pansy asked you. “I’ve been just great, thank you. How about you?” you asked. “Oh nothing special, surviving the heat” she smiled while fanning herself. You chuckled, it had been outrageously warm in the southern parts of England this summer, and you were eagerly looking forward to the cooler Scottish climate.

“Common ladies, you can chat later. Now it is dinner! Pansy, I made your favorite, full-roast chicken with vegetables.” Your mom called out from the kitchen. “Yum!” Pansy said and entered the kitchen. You entered after her and after you had washed your hands and placed yourself at the table your dad stumbled into the kitchen, hands all muddy and leaving wet footprints. Your mother gasped at the tracks he left behind “Mathew Anders Harming! How many times do I have to tell you to wipe your feet before walking into the house.” She shook her head. “Sorry love, I’ll take care of it. The smell was just so intoxicating I couldn’t help myself.” He noticed Pansy sitting next to you at the table “Hello Pansy! Nice seeing you. How have you been?” he asked her while washing his hands in the sink. “Never better Mr. Harming” Pansy said politely. “Please call me Mathew,” Your father said but you knew that Pansy would always call your father by his last name, same as you always called her father by his last name. Your mother placed a steaming chicken on the table and with a quick wick of her wand said “Bon Apetit” as food started to flow towards your plates. 

You all ate together while laughing and talking. Your parents asked about how Pansy’s parents were and you chatted about the classes you would be taking this year. “We have to take defense against the dark arts this year June! Snape is the teacher which means we will finally learn some real defense.” Pansy said giddily. You nodded in excitement “Yes I have been looking forward to it, I think he will do amazing!”. “This year should be illegal curses for us, but since we already had hem the fourth year I’m not sure what we will have,” Pansy said. You could remember Pnasys fourth year, your second, when Moody, who wasn’t Moody, was your teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It had been an interesting year, not only because of the mad teacher but because of the tri-wizard championship and Voldemorts return. You shuddered. “I wonder who will be our new potions teacher” Pansy broke you out of your thoughts. “I hope it’s someone that is just as good as Professor Snape was,” you said. “Maybe aunt Rosie should apply for that position” Pansy suggested. “Oh no deary, It wouldn’t be a job for me. Besides I have my hands full with your father” She nudged her husband with her elbow and you all laugh while your dad was looking between the fourth of you confused.

It was already late when you walked upstairs, so full of your mom's amazing food and chocolate dessert that you hardly managed the last steps before collapsing into one of the armchairs on the third floor. Pansy let herself fall into the other one opposite from you and let out a loud groan. “Your mom makes the most delicious food, it is dangerous,” she said while rubbing her stomach. “Don’t complain, soon we will be back to Hogwartz food for a year.” You said closing your eyes and envisioning the Great hall full of food. “But that food is good too!” Pansy said and you agreed. It truly was delicious.  
After a while of silence and just basking in the aftermath of dinner you decided to go put on your pajamas. You told Pansy to come to your room afterward so that you could have a little girl time and paint your nails before your trip to Diagon Alley in the morning. So now you were sitting facing each other as you painted Pansy’s nails a deep emerald green. “So” Pansy started “Anything special you are hoping for this semester?” She looked at you with the gray eyes you shared, a trait from your mother's family. You and Pansy didn’t share any features besides your eyes and the color of your hair. She had a wide jaw, an upturned nose, and darker skin color. All features from her dad's side. She was also a lot taller than you and had a straighter body proportion. Even though you shared the same dark brown hair hers was frizzy, straight, and short and yours was silky, smooth, and hung in loose waves down your back. You meet her gaze quickly before turning your attention back to her nails. “I don’t know. Maybe talk a bit more, or a bit less” you mumbled, concentrating on her thumb. “A bit less! People will think you are a mute!” Pansy screamed out. “What about you Pansy?” you asked curiously switching to her other hand. “Well, I would like to meet someone,” She said dreamily while looking away. “But, aren’t you and Malfoy…” but before you could finish your question she waved her free hand dismissively in the air. “That, well it was just temporary. A fling of sorts, we didn’t even kiss. But it wouldn’t work out. He has become quite different the last year, haven’t heard from him all summer.” you thought about your cousin's friend and you could see what she meant. Previously they both pulled pranks and harassed other students. But something had changed and Draco had become quieter, still just as mean and snobbish as always, but more drawn back and lost in his own mind. “I don’t know what it could be, and I don’t want to pry. I still love him as a friend though, we grew up together you know.” You nodded at her remembering some time you and your mother would pick up Pansy at the Malfoy manor where she was playing with the blond-haired boy. “What are you looking for in a boy then Pansy?” You asked her intuitively while starting a second layer on her nails. “I don’t know” Pansy sighed “There aren’t really any boys my type in the sixth grade. Heck, I don’t even know what my type is, except pure-blood of course” Pansy stated. “Of course” you nodded. Even though you didn’t share your cousin's believes in the supremacy of pure-blood you didn’t want to argue with her. Your family's belief that pure-blood wasn't supreme was one that had slowly made yours and the other pure-blood families drift apart. Your parents were still friendly with the other families, but didn’t partake in any activities with them and made sure that you were brought up not believing you were something better because of your bloodline. “I think I would like the Weasly twins, they are funny but also seem kind and smart. If they weren't blood traitors that is” Pansy spoke gaze drifting away in thoughts. “Oh well, there is only hoping,” Pansy said with a sigh. You smiled at her and finished the small snake design and silver harlequin decorating her nails. “Thank you June, you truly are an artist,” she said while pulling you into a tight hug “you are a great listener,” she said while holding you.

Before you called it a night you continued talking and gossiping to one another. You talked about boys, your teachers, the hundred of quidditch players Pansy adored, and all other sorts of nonsense stuff. The clock was moving closer to midnight when Pansy all of a sudden broke out in a giggle and burst out “You know what June! You would be a great match for Malfoy”. You couldn’t believe her words and you felt a blush creep up your cheek. “No, I don’t think so,” you said while fiddling with your fingers. “Oh come on June. You are kind, you are beautiful and you are a great listener!” you shook your head. “No, I don’t know. I don’t think he would like me,” you said while looking at Pansy. “Hmm… Interesting” Pansy said and you tilted your head to the side questioning. “You didn’t deny you not liking him,” Pansy said bearing the biggest grin you had ever seen. Your cheeks went even redder at her statement and you thanked the lords as your mother knocked on your bedroom door to tell you it was high time for bed. Pansy simply wiggled her eyebrows at you giving you a tight hug and telling you a good night which you returned before she retired into her room. 

As the door closed behind Pansy you walked over to your dresser to quickly put your hair in a bun, noticing the slight blush still lingering. Seeing it you turned your lights off with a quick “nox” before pulling your blankets over you and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 – School Supply Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pansy go to Diagon Alley and meet some familiar faces.

You awoke in the morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. After stretching in bed and moving over to your mirror you combed your hair, long locks falling down your back. Today you would be going to Diagon Alley to shop for the upcoming terms supplies. You opened your wardrobe and pulled out a knee-length jean skirt, a black shirt and cardigan, and black loafers. After dressing and putting on a black wing of eyeliner and some mascara you made your way downstairs to the kitchen. 

Pansy had already woken up and was sitting reading the Daily Prophet with a cup of coffee in her hands. “Look who is up!” Pansy beamed at you. “Good morning Pansy! Sleep well?” you asked her while sliding into the seat next to her. She had put her hair into a small bun at the back of her head and wore a plaid blue skirt with a white long-sleeved t-shirt. On her feet, she wore a pair of white sneakers that still looked crisp. Your mother placed a plate in front of you and kissed you on the head. “Good morning darling. Tea?” she said. “Yes please,” you answered. The plate was filled with buttered toast, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and fried tomatoes. “Finish your breakfast and then we leave for London. Your dad should be in any minute, and then we leave” your mother spoke to the both of you. “Yes mam!” you both gave a joking salute to her and all of you fell into laughter. 

Not twenty minutes later you were all in front of the living room fireplace. “Right, one after the other.” your father announced. He stepped in and called “Diagon Alley!”. With a puff of smoke and a flash of green, he was gone. Next was Pansy, then you, and lastly your mother. All made it to the bustling Diagon Alley that was full of students shopping for their school supplies. Young and old wizards were flowing in and out of stores and owls flew above you. “We have a couple of things to do at Gringotts and then we have a publishing meeting at Flurish and Bloots. How about you guys go do your shopping, go for a tea and then we meet again at the bookshop to get your books. We can help you then to get them back home.” Your father announced his plans for the day. He liked being organized and keeping a plan, you mostly thought that he did this not to forget anything. “Sounds good to us,” Pansy said and you nodded in agreement. And with that, you were off to find your required items. 

You and Pansy started of in Madam Malkin’s robes for all occasions. Pansy needed a new sweater that held the P for prefect on it. While waiting for Pansy having her sweater done you strolled through the rows of robes and other clothes. There were a lot of first-year students in here and you could see one of the staff members measuring a small fat boy with a round pink face. Over the racks of robes, you saw a bushel of hair that you recognized. You walked over to the long blond curls and embraced the smiling girl. “Hello June, so nice to see you again!” the girl said in a dreamy voice. “Hello, Luna! Likewise,” you answered pulling out of the hug. “Are you looking forward to the new semester at Hogwarts?” you asked the fifth year Ravenclaw. “Oh yes, the nargels have been an utter pest the last days. All my socks are gone” she said while lifting her robe to reveal her bare ankles. “I hope they don’t follow you to Hogwarts” you said with concern. “If they do, I hope they bring my socks,” she said with a sigh. “June!” Pansy called being you holding a paper bag containing her sweater. “I have to go Luna. See you at Hoqwarts” you waved at her as you left and she gave you a small “mh” and a wave returning to her browsing for socks. 

“I don’t understand how you can stand her and her slow voice,” Pansy said to you as you were back on the street “and all her strange talking”. “Well, I like her. She is calming,” you said back at Pansy. “Well we don’t have to like each other's friends, right?” Pansy said while giving you a small shove with her elbow making you stumble into a short little witch to who you quickly apologized to. 

You made your way through the stores, laughing and chatting. You stopped at FLOREAN FORTESCUE'S ICE CREAM PARLOUR for some ice cream and to rest your legs. There you meet some fellow Slytherin students that you chatted with for a bit before making your way to Flourish & Blotts. “I still can’t believe that Amy Florentine has shaved her head. But it looks good on her though” you said to Pansy striding down the alley. “Yeah! I would never be brave enough for that. What if it never grows out?!” Pansy gasped back and you both chuckled. “And what about Gabbie Grier” Pansy continued “She is so tall for a third-grader, she must have some kind of giant in her no doubt” and you agreed. You thought about Gabbie and how she barely fit into her bed in your shared dormitory, how would it be this year? Her legs would be dangling over the edge. You smiled at the thought.

Being a Slytherin was sometimes frowned upon by the other houses, but everyone wasn’t the same. You strongly believed that there were both good and bad wizards and witches in every house, your house just had the more successfully bad ones that had become well known. You had friends from the other houses who all had asked you how you could have ended up in Slytherin, being so kind and timid. “I could see you in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. But not Slytherin” were comments you often got from your fellow students, both non-Slytherins and Slytherins alike. But you belonged in the house of the snake, which was what you told yourself while in doubt. Your parents had been there too and all of your ancestors, it was only fitting for you to be there too. 

You came upon Flourish & Blotts where four Slytherin boys stood in front of one of the shop-windows. “Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini” Pansy called out and waved her hands in the air. You walked up to the boys who all gave Pansy a small hug and you a short nodd which you returned. They were all in Pansy’s year and all towered over you, except for Crabbe who always had been a bit shorter than the others, but a lot broader. They chatted away with each other while you stood behind Pansy looking around the passing crowd not bothering to partake in the conversation Pansy was having with her friends. You remembered what Pansy had said about not really liking each other's friends and smiled to yourself. You didn’t actually dislike them, but rather disagreed with some of their actions towards other students. So you simply didn’t talk more than necessary with them, always standing behind or next to Pansy looking around while listening lazily to the conversation. You had been standing there for ten minutes when all of a sudden Zabini started waving to someone behind you and you turned around to see a tall young man coming towards you through the crowd. He had platinum blond short hair combed in a middle part and icy blue eyes looking bored around him. He was dressed in an all-black tailored suit that looked expensive. He strode over to you stopping just next to you and gave all of the sixth graders a nodd. “Hey, Malfoy!” Pansy screeched while giving him a quick hug which he halfheartedly accepted. “We haven’t heard from you all summer. How you been mate?” Goyle asked. “Just peachy” Malfoy answered and you could feel the sarcasm dripping from his words. “Draco, you remember my cousin June Harming right,” Pansy said while pointing with her whole hand to you. Draco put a hand on your shoulder and gave it a squeeze “Oh yes, I remember you. Fourth-year right?” Malfoy said still resting his hand on his shoulder while inspecting your face with his icy eyes. “Y-yes” you stuttered, intimidated by his gaze. He let go of your shoulder and turned back to his friends. You were thankful that Pansy suggested you all go into the shop because you could feel a small blush rising on your cheeks. 

The store was stacked from top to bottom with books. Old books, new books, small books, big books, thick books, and thin books. You saw your parents standing in the far corner of the shop browsing a section on deadly plants. You walked over to them, leaving Pansy and her friends behind. But you could feel a pair of blue eyes linger on you as you removed yourself from the group. 

Your parents were deep in conversation and didn’t at once notice you come over to them. “Oh June, your here. And where is Pansy?” your mother asked looking around the store. You pointed over in the direction of the laughing girl and the boys. You noticed that one of them had removed himself from the group and was coming towards you and your parents. Your father looked up at the approaching steeps. “Young Mr. Malfoy!” Your father said “How delightful to see you. You have become all grown up.” He stretched out his hand which Malfoy shook. “Nice to meet you too Mr. Harming and of course Mrs. Harming. My father has told me all about you” he said with a sly grin. “Only the good things I hope,” Your mother said with a wink and a chuckle. “This is our daughter June,” your father said putting his arm around you “You have probably met at school, she is in Slytherin too”. “We are so proud of her,” your mother said looking at you as you felt embarrassed. “Yes we have met, but only hastily,” he said and locked eyes with you. “Well, we should be off before it gets too late. Where did Pansy go?” your mother started walking over to Pansy leaving you, your father, and Malfoy behind. “Please give your father and mother my best regards,” your father said shaking Malfoy’s hand again. “I will. It was nice seeing you Mr. Harming. June, I will see you at school,” he said before your father led you away towards your mother and Pansy that was saying her goodbyes to the other boys. You made your way back home, arms full of the necessities and some extras for the upcoming year.


	4. Chapter 4 – The 1st of September 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting all five chapters at once. I had some stuff with school I had to tend to. But here are the other two chapters.

A couple of days after your visit to Diagon Alley, Pansy went back home. It wouldn’t be long before you saw each other again thou as the summer was coming to its end rapidly. And then one morning you stood there, on platform 9 ¾ with all your luggage on a to the small trolley. Your small Boreal owl Boris sat in its cage slightly hooting as it saw another owl passing by before tucking its head below its wing and falling asleep. “So darling, here we are. Another year, another goodbye” your father said while griping your shoulder with one hand and pulling you into him. Your turned around and threw your arms around your father to give him a proper hug.

You had left your house early in the morning, driving into London and to King’s Cross Station. You had already said your goodbyes to your mother this morning before your and your father had left. Your father had an appointment at the ministry of magic at 11 o’clock and had driven you to the station on his way. Now you were standing in his arms hugging him for the last time before Christmas break. “I’ll see you for Christmas dad! It’s not that far away” you said while giving him a big smile. “I know. I know. It is just always hard seeing how grown up you have become” he said while wiping an imagined tear from his eyes and laughing. You shoved him a little bit before laughing too. He helped you to get your luggage into one of the luggage compartments and placing Boris in the animal wagon. There weren’t as many people on the platform yet, it only being 10.30. Some families were hugging their first year's goodbye and other students were chatting with their friends. You gave your father another quick hug before deciding to find a spot on the train before it got too crowded. Waving your father of you saw him disappear out of the magical barrier before you turned to walk into the train.

The wagon you had chosen was not one of those en composed of several coupes but one that was open with chair put together in two and twos facing each other with a small table in the middle. Usually, these wagons were inhibited by older students and prefects, and this one especially usually housed a lot of Slytherin students. You found the wagon being mostly empty. A small group sitting in the front of the cart and some single students sitting here and there. As you passed one of them you found him softly snoring away. As you made your way through the wagon finding a seat that spoke to you the most you hear a familiar voice say your name from one of the seats. As you turned in the direction of the voice you saw a white-haired young man sit there dressed in all black with blue eyes looking coldly at you. “Good morning, Mr. Malfoy” you spoke gently bowing your head to hide your slight blush. “Draco works to you know,” he said and gestured to the seat on the opposite side of him next to the window. You took the invitation, not wanting to seem rude, and slid into the seat putting your carry-on bag in the chair next to you. “You also here early?” he said to you as you looked at the people starting to fill onto the platform. “Yea, Dad had something at the ministry,” you said and meet his eyes that held a bored expression that almost looked forced. “Mine too, dropped me off a while ago. Insisted to see me off” he said with a snarl. “Oh,” you suddenly said, remembering why your dad was attending the ministry. “I’m so sorry Draco. I hope it will be alright,” you said, contemplating taking his hands comforting. But before you could do so he had pulled them away from the table and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back into the seat. “I already know he will be sent to Azkaban,” he said with a dry voice “they are only meeting today to have a discussion for how long,” he said now looking at all the happy families out on the platform. 

You decided to not disturb his spectating of the happiness beyond the window. Suddenly he rose from his seat and started walking away. But before he could go he stopped and said, still looking straight ahead “I hope to see you at the castle June” and then left the wagon. You looked after him, still trying to figure out the emotions in his voice. He sounded sad and something more. Despair? You leaned back into your seat deciding not to ponder on it and instead of watching the students pour onto the train and the happiness that unfolded in front of you. You grabbed your drawing book from your bag and started to figure out something to distract yourself. But all that came to you were images of a very handsome blond young man. You sighed and closed your book and decided to watch the world outside the windows that had now been starting to move. You felt your eyes fall shut, exhausted from all the excitement and the sufferable early morning you had. You let yourself be rocked to sleep by the train's gentle rocking and your schoolmate's soft chatter around you. 

A few hours later you felt someone shaking you. You opened your eyes and were meet by just as grey eyes like yours. “June, you have to get changed. We are soon there.” Pansy said while gently smiling at you. “Morning Pansy,” you said with a small giggle. “Common now, chop-chop,” she said to which you replied “Yes miss prefect” which gave you a small shove in the ribs from Pansy's elbow. You laughed and grabbed your bag to go and change into your robes. As you walked down the rows of students you noticed that most were dressed or getting dressed in their robes. “I must have slept for a really long time,” you thought to yourself while you felt your stomach agreeing and begging for food. It would be nice to be seated in the great hall with your friends stuffing your face with the most delicious food. 

After changing into your long black robes with the Slytherin details you went back to your seat but found it now occupied. "No bother," you thought as you turned to find another seat. You felt a hand wrap around your wrist and a hard pull made you fall into somebody’s lap. You felt two hands clutch you from behind and turned your head to see Pansy’s head clutched to your side, one of her hands still holding onto your wrist. But you were not alone in the four seat compartment. Across where Zabini and Goyle, and below you were non-other than Malfoy. You sprung to your feet “Pansy!” you shouted your face becoming redder and redder “I am so sorry Draco. I don’t know what happened. I’m so so sorry!” you went on but to your surprise, you saw a small smile dace behind his stern eyes. Pansy was crying for laughter and Zabini and Goyle stared at you with mouths wide open. “Sorry” you quickly said again before turning to walk towards the door, feeling the train come to stop belove your feet. Could that have become more embarrassing? All was Pansy's fault. You would give her an earful later in the dorms. But now you were shoving with a ton of other students who were all shuffling to reach the baggage compartments. 

Your luck wasn't with you. Being so early on the train meant that your luggage was at the very back and you had to wait for all the other students to get their luggage first. You stood at the platform, at least it wasn’t cold outside, the soft late-summer air carrying a little bit of autumn in it. At least you had gotten Boris out quickly. He was such a small owl that he always was placed at the very front of the animal wagon not to be squished between the bigger owls. He was currently sitting on your arm cleaning his feathers while you watched the younger students wrestle with their large trunks. The first years got their stuff delivered immediately from the train to the castle so they didn’t become crushed beneath the large suitcases. As you stood waiting you saw Pansy coming off the train and offering Malfoy a hand to steep of, which he declined and closed the door to the wagon. The next minute all the blinds were drawn in the wagon you had been sitting in. “Probably some prefect stuff,” you thought as you watched Pansy help the last lost first graders find their way over to Hagrid who waited to take them by boat over to the castle. You saw your luggage being pulled out of the wagon just as Pansy walked up to grab her bag and Malfoy stepped out of the wagon, blinds still drawn, to come and collect his luggage which had also been stuffed way in the back. “Wanna share a carriage?” Pansy said to you before starting to walk away to the spot you had to drop off your luggage before taking a self-pulling carriage to the castle. “Hello, Boris” Pansy said while ruffling the small owl's feathers who gave out a small hoot of enjoyment while moving up your arm to sit on your shoulder. “He won’t become any bigger will he?” Pansy asked while you started making your way over to the carriages. “He is a Boreal owl,” you said again to Pansy. “He looks kind of useless” Malfoy muttered from behind you. You quickly turned around almost throwing Boris off your shoulder, glaring death upon Malfoy. “Mind you he is actually very strong and can carry almost anything a larger owl can” you snapped at him. Boris noticed the tone of your voice and must have read it as you being angry because the next second he had given a screech and was flying over to Malfoy pulling at pieces of his blond hair. “Oh no! Boris stop it!” You called as Malfoy tried to swat away the little owl. Boris heard you, flew over to your outstretched hand, and gave a small screech before turning away from Malfoy. “I’m so sorry!” You said for the second time this evening. Pansy was howling in laughter ad Malfoy was busy pulling his hair into order again. He gave you a glare, muttered something to which Boris hooted, and then pushed past you and a now crying Pansy. “Boris what have you done?” you muttered to your owl. “Fly yourself to the Owlery young man and think about what you have done,” you said while throwing Boris into the air and watching him flutter away towards the castle. You took your things again and started walking after Malfoy towards the carriages. 

“Are you carrying an invisible owl, miss Harming?” Snape said in a slow dragging voice. This was probably his attempt at a joke you thought but were wiser than to say so. “No, sir” you quickly spoke, “I sent him to the Owlery, he was bad so I gave him detention”. “Hmph… Students giving out detention” Filch spat in a half-mocking half-laughing way. “Go along now, you can take that carriage. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy will be joining you there shortly. You left them your bags and jumped up the short step up the carriage and sat yourself down to wait for the others. Pansy shortly jumped on after you. As you both waited while Malfoy had his luggage inspected by Filch you saw two figures coming from the direction of the train. It was Luna, your friend, and a black-haired guy. You recognized him as Harry Potter. He was holding a white rag that had stained red against his nose. You wanted to stand up and ask if they were alright, but Pansy quickly grabbed your wrist and shook her head as you gave her a look. “Nice face Potter!” Malfoy spat at him with a sadistic grin on his face before he jumped up to your carriage and it started to roll away. Now you knew why the blinds had been drawn on the train.


	5. Chapter 5 – The Dormitories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fest June only wants to go to bed, but where is she supposed to sleep?

The carriage ride to the castle was done in silence, only the winds in the trees and the wheels on the ground could be heard. As you arrived at the castle door you were quickly ushered to the great hall that was bustling with sound and anticipation. You took walked away from Draco and Pansy who made their way to the end of the long Slytherin table while you walked towards the center. You spotted four familiar faces and plopped yourself down on the bench with them. “Hi, June” one of the girls with a round face and glasses said to you as you sat down beside her. Hanna was a round little witch with an ashen blond bob haircut. “How you been June” the girl across from you asked. She on the other hand was tall and had a long face with long straight black hair made into two pigtails. “Fine. And how about you Frieda” you asked her. “Perfect, now that we are all back!” she said cheerfully. Besides her a girl nodded eagerly, it was Amy who you had met in Diagon Alley the other week. Her head was still shaved and it looked gorgeous on her. The other two girls, Holy and Verona, who were also in your grade, quickly greeted you as Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet down the room. 

After Dumbledore had held a small speech to the already sorted students it was time to sort the first years. In came a whole bunch of new students leads by Professor McGonagle who had her emerald green dressing robe flowing around her. They all lined up in the front and one after the other, as they were being called to the front, they sat on the small stool and had the sorting hat placed atop their heads. You clapped the times a student was sorted into Slytherin, seeing them race to their new Hogwarts family at the front of the long table. After the sorting was complete each house found itself with a significant number of new students. Dumbledore held another speech presenting an elderly man with the name of Horace Slughorn which would be your new potions teacher and at the clap of his hands, the food appeared on the tables. You quickly filled your plate with chicken roast potatoes and a bunch of vegetables all while chatting with your friends.

“So, Amy has a boyfriend” Frieda spoke. “Have not!” Amy shrieked and turned the same color as the strawberry tart on her plate. Hanna almost choked on her spoon as Verona leaned over to whisper to Amy “who is it?”. “No one,” Amy said again, this time much calmer but still just as red. “Oh come on, it's the only thing you have written to me about and talked about on the Hogwarts express. I almost went to go sit with the Gryffindors you wouldn’t talk about anything else,” Frieda said with a humorous tone. “Well, now you have to tell us” Hanna squeaked. “It's nothing official” Amy started “We hung out a couple of times this summer, we live really close it appears”. “So who is it?” Holly pressed closer to you to get closer to may on the other side. “Okey, but don’t stare please,” Amy said and you all nodded, knowing full well you would all stare. “His name is Ottis Crane, a fifth-grader in Ravenclaw” Frieda stretched her long neck to see over to the Ravenclaw table and Hanna and Holly almost turned their heads as on command. You kept your eyes on Amy as she blushed even deeper and muttered “I know I shouldn’t have told you”. “Oh is it that cute black haired boy over there?” Holly called out. “No it is probably the one with the kind green eyes,” Verona said. “I won’t tell you, you guys are embarrassing me!” Amy called. “Oh come on,” Frieda said putting an arm around Amy’s shoulders “We don’t have a love life, so we have to experience it through yours”. “Or you could all get boyfriends and stop pestering me,” Amy said with a smirk. “Let’s see. Frieda you would do well with Webb Soots, he is a Slytherin after all and in our year. I have seen him throwing eyes at you throughout our whole dinner,” Amy said. You all turned your heads towards a boy in your class just tree people down the long table. The boy with the shoulder long black hair and skinny features turned red as a tomato and became very interested in his trifle. Before you all could return your focus from the now red boy Amy continued “Hanna, you and Evan Laurel in Hufflepuff. Verona, clearly Jordan Ironwood. And Holly, you like older boys so how about Kodiak Silverberry in seventh grade?” Amy finished as you watched some of your friends become slightly red around their cheeks. Before anybody could say anything Frieda called “What about June?”. You almost choked on a strawberry and grabbed your glass of pumpkin juice to flush it down. The other girls had now turned to you too. You had hoped Amy would just see what a lost cause you were, rather sticking to the ones you knew or being alone than going out of your way to meet new people. But as she looked at you and then up and down the long tables her eyes stopped further down the Slytherin table. “How about… No,” Amy said, thinking as the others studied here you included. “Who?” Holly whispered. Amy signed for you all to lean in, which you all did. “How about Draco Malfoy” Hanna almost choked on her spoon again, Frieda gave a loud gulp, Holly gasped and Verona shrieked. You patted Hanna on the back to help her get rid of whatever she got stuck in her throat. “Don’t be silly” You said to Amy after you had helped Hanna. “No, I’m serious”. “In what way could that be a match?” Frieda said in your defense. “He is creepy,” Holly said giving a small shudder and Verona looked pale. “Yes yes, I get the hibbies-jibbies to from him. But your Pansy’s cousin, and she is Malfoy’s friend. You basically know him better than anybody except his inner circle could,” Amy said. “Which doesn’t say too much” you interrupted. “But I saw you on his lap as Pansy pulled you earlier on the train, and he didn’t try to kill you. Thant is something I tell you.” Amy pointed out. You blushed only thinking about it. “He only tolerates me because e and Pansy are related, and our parents know each other.” you continued finishing your desert. “Maybe,” Amy said, “Maybe not”. 

After dinner was finished you all started to make your way to the dormitories. It would be nice to see your room which you shared with three other girls again and fall into your bed. But unknown to you, that wouldn’t be the case today. 

As you arrived at the Slytherin common room and made your way up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, you saw some first-year boys hurrying after professor Snape. “Boys? But this was the girl's dormitories” you thought to yourself while making your way to your dorm room. As you entered you thought that you had stepped into the wrong room. You could see four piles of cases rested against the foot of the four posters. But as you looked closer at them you couldn’t find the one with your initials on them. None of them were initials you were familiar with. “Is this some kind of joke?” you said to yourself. You were quickly interrupted by the creaking of the door, in the door stood Draco with four first-year boys in tow. “This is your room. You will find your luggage…” Draco stopped as he saw you standing in the middle of the room. He looked at you and said, “Are you lost Harming?”. You turned red and walked towards him. “I thought this was my room? It has been for the last few years. Do you know where my luggage is?” you asked him sheepishly. “Ehm, no. But ask Pansy. She might know. She is just down the hallway with the rest of the first years.” He said and you shuffled out of the room, feeling both his and the first years looks linger on you. You walked briskly down the hallway and meet Hanna and Amy. “Do you know where your sleeping?” you quickly asked them. “Yes, we are both in room 3 with Gabbie and two second years. You?” Amy answered. “No. I just meet a couple of first-year boys in the room we used to be in,” you said. “Oh yes, there is something about we having too many students and too few rooms or something like that. So we girls have to move to make space for the first-year boys because there aren’t enough beds in the boy's dorms. I suppose you could ask Snape if you can’t find where you are supposed to stay” Hanna said thoughtfully. “I was on my way to Pansy to ask her” you said, “Hopefully there has just been a mistake”. 

After asking Pansy and becoming none the wiser as to where you had been placed you started making your way over to Snape’s office. There must have been a mistake. You had been into all of the girls' room and found all beds occupied, but not by your luggage anywhere. In your search, you found that two of the girls' dorm room had been turned into parts of the boy's dorm instead. “What a mess,” you thought as you knocked on Snape’s office door. “Come in” came the familiar voice of the head of Slytherin house. You opened the door and stepped in. “Ah, miss Harming. What can I do for you?” He asked in his dragging voice. “I hate to disturb you sir, but I can’t find where I’m supposed to stay. I have looked through the whole of the girls' dorms and haven’t found my luggage anywhere. So I thought maybe you could inform me where I’m supposed to stay.” you said hopefully. “Yes. Well, there has been a situation. We received more boys to our house this year than anticipated, so we had to shuffle the students around a bit. We managed to group the girls together in the other dorm rooms. But you must have slipped through the count. We thought everything had been cleared but then Mr. Malfoy informed me that we had forgotten you” Snape said his black eyes fixed on you. “Just my luck,” you thought “being forgotten by my own house”. But another thought filled your head “Malfoy was the one who remembered me?”. “Okay, so I don’t have anywhere to sleep?” you said calmly to Snape. “No, we have arranged a temporary solution, until we can build two other dorm rooms for the boys,” Snape said, inspecting your features for emotions. Before you could speak there was a knock on the door and a tall boy stepped in. “Professor, you called for me?” Draco said while looking at you who stood paralyzed in front of Snape. “Mr. Malfoy. Yes. You are acquainted with miss Harming seeing as you came together from the train with Miss Parkinson” He said and you and Draco looked at each other. “Yes, we know each other” He quickly nodded and you averted your gaze to Snape who now was studying him. “Well, as it now happens that Miss Harming here is without sleeping quarters, which you so kindly reminded us of earlier, I propose that you share your dorm room with Miss Harming until we can find her a spot in the girls' dormitories. I seem to remember you have a spare bed in your room and no roommate.” Snape said pointing out the last sentence by dragging each word extra slowly. You could feel your jaw fall open and stared at Snape and then at Draco, who didn’t look surprised at all. “Wait, Sir, I can’t share a room with Mr. Malfoy. He is… Well, he is a boy.” you said. “Great observation Miss Harming. But as the situation is as it is we will have to make an excuse. Mr. Malfoy is a prefect after all and it is his duty to see to his fellow housemates well being. Or would you rather share a room with four first-year boys?” Snape said while tucking his arms into his robes and leaning back into his chair. “No sir.” You said “ I would rather chare with Mr. Malfoy than with the first-graders,” you said silently while watching your shoes “if it is alright with Mr. Malfoy that is” you gave him an apologetic look before returning your gaze to your feet. “Well, then that is settled. I will inform Mr. Filch to bring your luggage to Mr. Malfoy’s room for you. Mr. Malfoy, be a gentleman and show the lady to her temporary dormitory.” Snape said while standing to his feet and opening the door for you both to walk out of his office. You walked out first and you barely noticed how Snape grabbed Draco by the arm and mumbled something to him at which his already bad mode became even worse. 

Malfoy led you in silence back to the Slytherin common rooms and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, which were thankfully silent and abandoned. As you passed through the corridors leading you further and further into the Slytherin house you could hear voices and laughter behind the closed doors. It was good to be back at Hogwarts, even if not in your normal dorm. You reached a door at the end of the corridor and Malfoy opened a black polished wooden door to let you in. The room was small and only contained two fourposter beds that stood at each side of the room. On the opposite wall of the room was a large window with green stained glass in the shape of a snake. Below it was a small heater that spread warmth into the otherwise chilly room. Next to each bed, there was a nightstand. On each side of the door was a desk with a chair. A wardrobe with drawers stood in between the bed and the desk on either side. “Mine is the right side, you can have the left one,” Draco said while sitting himself on the end of the right side four-poster bed. Compared to your old room, this was much smaller, but it was also a room for only two people which made it a lot cozier. The furniture was the same dark wood as in your old dorm and the curtains around the fourposter were the same emerald velvet. You walked over to the bed on your temporary side of the temporary room. You took your long robes off, folded them on your bed, and sat down on the side facing Draco’s bed, who had now laid back on it still with his feet on the floor. You thought of a way to break the silence while you waited for Filch to bring your luggage to Malfoy’s, no your, dorm room. Luckily you didn’t have to as Malfoy spoke to you, still looking up into the ceiling. “So room-mate,” he said to you “There are a few rules in here”. You listened tentatively. “The first one is, you keep your side clean. I don’t want to see your mess the whole time. Secondly. No guests. I hate having other people barge in on me. And thirdly, and I don’t believe I have to say this and I don’t think it won’t be a problem since you are not some sweaty ass guy, but keep your personal hygiene. Can’t have the room smelling as if you haven’t showered in a week. Understood?” He threw a lazily gaze at you. You quickly nodded your head “Understood,” you said in a quiet voice, feeling awkward. You wondered why Malfoy didn’t have a roommate, maybe he had hexed his previous ones and no one wanted to stay with him. Or he had been very lucky. But you somehow knew it had something to do with his father and Professor Snape. 

You sat in silence as Filch arrived, dragging your have suitcase behind him. “Put your bird's cage together with the others down in the Slytherin storage room Miss Harming,” he said to you, probably seeing you looking for your missing cage. “Thank you, that’s very kind,” you said to him giving him a small smile. “Don’t think it will become a habit” he said to you with a frown. He looked at you and on Malfoy that had now sat back up on the bed taking off his shoes. “Boys and girls sharing rooms” he muttered before turning to the door. You had already turned to unpack your luggage as Filch stooped in the door and said to both of you “No funny business in here, I ain’t cleaning up that sort of mess” before closing the door behind him leaving you both in even more awkward silence. You felt yourself turning red, and you put all of your focus into unpacking, pretending you didn’t hear Filch’s comment. To your surprise, you heard a faint chuckle from behind you and you stole a glance at Draco who had started to remove his robes, with a faint smile on his lips. 

You were so focused on unpacking that you didn’t notice Malfoy changing from his uniform into a dark grey long sleeved shirt and black and green checkered pajama pants. He was sitting at his desk looking through a book about dark spells, looking lost in thought. It had already become late and you were looking forward to crawling into bed. But you hadn’t quite considered how you would change in the small room. As if he could read your mind he said “Feel free to change. I won’t look. Just tell me when you are done.”. You were unsure but too tired to walk all the way to the girls' shower rooms to change. “Okay,” you said and walked as far back in the room as possible. You quickly changed from your uniform to a knitted black sweater and green flannel pajama pants. “Done,” you said as you pulled out your hairbrush and pulling it through your long brown hair. Malfoy sighed and closed his book. You watched him walk across the room and poking around in the fire in the heater while you were braiding your hair in two long french braids. You both simultaneously got in bed, the only light coming from the small embers in the heater. Before you could draw the curtains shut around your fourposter you looked over at Draco. “Goodnight Draco, and thank you,” you said in a soft voice. While you were closing your curtains you heard his voice. “Goodnight June, sleep well”. You saw his blue eyes glistening in the faint lights of the embers, it almost looked as if he was crying in the dim light. You pulled your curtains closed and let yourself fall asleep in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 – Monday, 2nd of September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes at Hogwarts. You meet your friend Hanna and tell her about your living accommodations.

You awoke early, you always did. You pulled away the curtains of the fourposter and let the room sink in. It was cold and the faint rays of morning sun peaked through the window next to your bed. On the other side of the bed was another one, curtains still pulled closed. You shivered and turned your attention to the heater pulling your wand and igniting the flames within again. Immediately the room became both warmer and brighter. It was still early enough for hardly any other students to be awake, breakfast hadn’t started yet and you decided to use the peace and quiet for a shower. You gathered your belongings quietly, not wanting to disturb the figure still sleeping in the other bed. After finding your robes, your shower supplies, and your wand you slid out of the room and started your way down the corridor of the boys' dormitory. You were thankful no other students were there, you didn’t want to be gawked at first thing in the morning. You exited the door leading to the boys' dormitories and headed for the girls and the within residing showers, you didn’t want to shower in the boys' showers for obvious reasons. 

After having a quick shower and changing into the Slytherin robes you gathered your things and walked back to the boys' dorms. Some students had awoken and were looking at you as you walked through the door leading to the boys' dormitories. You understood their questioning glances but you also didn’t feel like paying them any mind. As you snuck into your temporary room you saw that your temporary roommate still hadn’t stirred from his sleep. You thought about waking him but decided against it. It was still early and classes wouldn't start for another one and a half hours. Breakfast should have started though and you decided to go there. You gathered some of your things you always carried with you in your bag: wand, pencils, notebook, pocket mirror, and lip balm(some of the classrooms were really dry). You walked once again out of the dorm room and headed out of the common room and made your way to the great hall. 

The great hall was almost empty. Some teachers sat at the head tables eating away and chatting among each other. There were a few students spread out among the tables. You saw Hanna sit at the middle of the Slytherin table, she was an early riser like you. “Good morning Hanna, sleep well?” You asked as you slid onto the bench opposite her. She nodded sleepily and took a sip of tea. “Almost too good,” she said with a yawn. “And you?” Where did you end up?” she asked you. “I slept lovely,” you thought if you should tell her about being roommates with Draco Malfoy, but decided not to right now “I’m in a small room with another student. But it is only temporary until they build two more for the boys.” you said. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Hanna nodded again, not questioning any further as she started buttering a piece of toast. You filled your plate with some pancakes, crispy bacon, and syrup and started eating away. You filled yourself a cup of tea and sipped it, winching at the strength of it. All of a sudden Hanna lifted her head from her plate of toast and looked at someone coming towards you. It was Professor Snape, his black robes billowing behind him. He walked up to you and stooped behind you. You noticed that the great hall was slowly filling up with more and more yawning students. “Miss Harming, Miss Buttonwood, a good morning to you,” He said in his slow voice. “Good morning sir,” you both said in unison. “I have brought you your timetables,” he said while handing you both a piece of parchment. “Thank you,” You both said as you took it from him. “Miss Harming, could you take Mr. Malfoy’s to. I noticed he hasn’t arrived here yet, although his friends are here” He looked down the table and you noticed Pansy and the other guys sitting there. “Um, sure,” you said taking the parchment from his hand. Without a word, he slid towards the next group of students. You put both timetables in your bag and continued with your breakfast. Hanna looked at you with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t ask, I tell you later” you said not feeling like having to retell the story over and over again. She gave you another suspicious look but continued with her breakfast. You chatted while eating talking about your new schedule and about Hanna’s new roommates. 

As you returned to the common room you turned, much to Hanna’s confusion into the boys' dorm corridor. “My room is in here, all the big rooms are at the girls and they had to put the new students there” you quickly explained before slipping into the door and briskly walking to the room. Passing boys gave you curious looks as to why you were there and you think you heard a silent gasp as you walked into your room. You closed the door and let the warmth of the heater engulf you. The sun had started to shine through the window and the green snake danced on the wall. The curtain of Malfoy’s bed was still drawn. It was only 20 minutes left until classes would start, you needed to wake him so he wouldn’t be late and to give him his timetable. You slowly walked over to his bed and peaked inside the curtains. His handsome face was relaxed and his platinum hair had been tousled by sleep. “He looks so lovely,” you thought to yourself feeling a blush once again rise to your cheeks. “No pull yourself out of it June,” you said to yourself in a whisper. You put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. “Draco? You need to wake up” you said in a soft voice. Nothing. “Draco” you tried again only gaining a grunt and a swat against your arm resting on his shoulder. You let go of his shoulder and his arm fell down beside his pillow. His shirt sleeve had ridden up and something black poked out from it. You stared curiously at it, not knowing what it could be but it looked like something that had stained his skin. You started reaching towards it, wanting to see more of it. But just as your fingers brushed his skin a hand snapped toward you and grabbed you by the color of your robes. You were meet by cold eyes that stared dangerously into yours. He had dragged you close to him, your noses almost touching. “Don’t touch it” he growled and you could feel his hot breath against your skin. He saw the fear in your eyes and let you go, pulling away from the curtains from his bed and sitting up on the edge. “I… I…” you started. “I have your timetable and wanted to tell you classes will soon start,” you said while he looked up at your outstretched hand containing the parchment. He took yo and unrolled it. “Defence against the dark arts” he muttered, and then stood up to get dressed “would you mind” he looked at you and your eyes went wide. “Yes sorry! I was just leaving” you said and took your books for your first morning of Herbology. You rushed out of the door and shut it behind you. As you walked to the greenhouses you thought to yourself that you hoped that the dorms would soon be completed, but you remembered the sleeping image of Draco and felt your heart in your chest. This was going to be difficult.


	7. Chapter 7 – First day, and night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with the big kids.

The rest of the morning was spent in the greenhouses, tending to Bubotuber plants. The fat plants needed draining of their puss-like contents, which was used to treat all sorts of skin conditions. Its most common use was against acne. Your mom usually made ointments and cremes for your skin out of them and other plants, which had made your skin spot-free all through puberty. “Well done June!” Professor sprout chanted behind you. You were a master student in Herbology, thanks to your dad who’s name shone on the front of the book that you used in class this year. 

After a full morning of Herbology, it was finally time for lunch. You walked over to the great hall chatting with your friends who were still grossed out by the huge Bubotubers and their contents. As you filed in with the other students entering the great hall you didn’t look where you were going as Amy just had made such a funny face as she was mocking Hanna’s expression as the Bubotuber exploded onto her face during class, that you didn’t notice you where on the collision track with a boy exiting the great hall. There was a loud thud and you fell on your behind. “I’m so sorry,” you said from the floor as you looked up and saw who you had run into. Malfoy stood in front of you accompanied by his gang of Slytherin boys. Someone behind you gasped and you guessed it was Holly. You watched his stone-cold face as he looked down on you still sitting on the floor. None of his friends said anything, as if they were uncertain if they should be angry at you or laugh at you, they were waiting for signs of how Malfoy would react before they dared to do anything. As you studied his hard features and met his cold eyes, you saw something soften and he stretched out a hand for you to take. Surprised you took it and he pulled you to your feet. But as you were back up on your feet standing opposite him and thanking him, he didn’t let go of your hand. Still holding it he studied you, and then he simply said “Be more careful, June” and strode away the gang following him. You still stood there with your hand out in the air looking after him with a confused stare. Amy grabbed your outstretched hand and dragged you into the great hall and onto one of the long tables. 

As all of you were gathered again and had gotten your food Hanna finally spoke, breaking the silence that had formed since your fall. “June, I have to know. What is going on? This morning Snape giving you Malfoy’s schedule, now this awkwardness. And I have talked to the girls you are not in any of the dorm rooms.” Hanna spoke and the other girls nodded in agreement their food growing cold as their attention had landed on you instead of it. “Well… Malfoy is kind of my roommate right now” you said trying to impale a pea on your fork. Holly gasped again and you could feel the stares of your friends growing deeper. With a sigh, you started telling them about last night, and about this morning, however leaving out the part about his strange behavior as you touched his arm. 

“Ha! Told you so!” Amy said proudly “I told you June and Malfoy would be a good match”. You could feel yourself grow red but still said “No! We are only roommates, we just happen to temporarily share a room. As a prefect it is his duty” but as you spoke you could almost hear their thoughts. He had reminded Snape about you, he had offered to share his room with you. And you also remembered the softness in his eyes that you had seen sitting on the floor in the entrance hall. Was he only kind to you? But Malfoy was notorious for not being kind to anyone, so what was this?

After lunch, it felt good to once again be out in the fresh air. You had Care for Magical Creatures the rest of the day and were delighted to spend it down at the lake studying different water creatures that dwelled in the lake. You could feel the beginning of autumn in the air and at the end of your three-hour class you here delighted to go back to your warm common room and snuggle up close to a fire “and maybe somebody else…” your brain started but you shook your head and silently said “No, bad brain. Stop it.” Hanna gave you a strange look but you returned it with a huge smile. 

The evening was quiet, you spent some time in front of one of the large fires in the common rooms and did some homework. After you had attended an uneventful evening dinner in the great hall you had walked back towards the Slytherin common room with Amy. You chatted along until you came to the end of a corridor where Amy turned to the left, heading to the Ravenclaw common room to meet with Otis, her “not official” boyfriend, and you walked in the other direction headed for the Slytherin common room. A group of first-year students was sitting close to the large fire in the common room, chatting about their first day. Not seeing anybody else you decided to head to your room. But as you were headed to the doors they opened from the inside and out slid Pansy followed by none others than Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. “June!” Pansy shrieked and flung herself over your shoulders. You were taken aback as she whispered in your ear “Wanna hang out with the big kids?” she pulled back and grinned mischievously. “Not if you are going to terrorize the other students, you usually manage that fine on your own,” you said with a sideways smile. “No silly, we have the whole year to make a living hell for the others, this night is about starting a fresh year at school. And what better way to do that than to break a couple of rules.” Pansy said with a wink and you could see the others grin behind her. You looked suspiciously at her as she slightly parted her robe to reveal some green and blue bootless. You immediately understood, Pansy had told you about her and her friends get together on the first proper day of school. You looked at the watch on your arm, it wasn’t so late. You thought you could come along for a little while. Pansy looked at you expectantly. “Alright, I’ll come with you for a bit. But I’m not doing any of that stuff. There are classes tomorrow you know” you said accusatorily to Pansy as she started dragging you out of the common room the others following close behind You could hear a faint clinking as they moved through the corridors and out onto one of the empty courtyards. 

You found yourself sitting on the grass behind some bushes, in one of the abandoned courtyards. It had quickly grown dark and there was a coldness in the air. You shivered a bit as you drew your cloak closer to you. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” Zabini asked you, his breath smelling like butter-beer and a hint of rum. You shook your head, moving away from him a little bit as he seemed to get closer and closer to you. “I’m fine you said” and shivered again. “It will make you warm,” he said again offering you a bottle. “Don’t try pushing anything on my cousin, Zabini” Pansy said sharply waving a green bottle in the air, spilling some of its content on the grass. “Well, there are other ways to make you warm” Zabini said getting even closer to you and winking. “Knock it of Zabini” came a growl. Malfoy was staring daggers at Zabini who quickly retreated his advances. Malfoy leaned his head back resting it on the trunk of the grand tree they had seated themselves under. He hadn’t said much this night, mostly sitting, watching the others as they chatted and remembered previous years and growing more and more out of control. He, like all of you, still wore his robes from the day. He held a large blue bottle from which he had drunk silently from throughout the night. Feeling the mood in the group drifting from calm and chatting to loud and rowdy you decided that it was time for your return to the common room. You stood up and excused yourself. “I’m going back to,” Malfoy said rising from his position at the tree. “Ohhh” Pansy gave you both a look. “To sleep,” Malfoy said sharply a hard look on Pansy. You gave your good-nights to the others and received a wet kiss on the cheek from Zabini and a bone-crushing hug from Crabbe. As you started walking towards the common room you noticed that Pansy had stood up and taken Malfoy’s hand in hers. You stooped in your tracks and turned to them. Pansy swaying a bit and having trouble controlling her voice said in a whispering attempt, which was so loud that you from a few meters afar still could hear it said: “You have my blessing Draco.”. Before plopping down on the grass again and continue laughing with the others. Malfoy gave her a frown and started walking back to the common room giving you a simple “You coming?” as he passed you. You started running after him to catch up to his long strides, begging he didn’t see the deep red blush spreading on your cheeks.


End file.
